I can t live without you
by mAJO nORieha
Summary: Una de la peores torturas que existe para el ser humano, es vivir en un mundo donde el amor de tú vida ya no esta,escuche alguna vez, ahora entiendo el significado más que nadie en este mundo, siendo un zombi en un mundo donde ella ya no habitaba.
1. Chapter 1

La alarma sono, trayendome de vuelta a la realidad, involuntariamente rodee sobre mi, buscandola a mi lado, para no encontrarme más que una montaña de almohadas.

-No otro día.- Murmure contra la almohada, por un momento luchando por esconderme de mi vida en mi cama.

Con un suspiro, me incorpore, poniendo mis pies sobre el suelo con un gran esfuerzo, todo lo hacia por ella,me recorde.

El pequeño pasillo que conducia a las escaleras empezaba a ser iluminado con pequeños rayos de sol, que se filtraba por el traga luz del techo, lo camine con pesadumbre, abriendo la puerta del otro extremo de mi habitación, con cuidado, la obscuridad de la habitación era interrumpida por una pequeña lamparita, que rotaba sobre su eje, reflejando fijuras de dibujos animados sobre la pared que se encontraba sobre un buro, y a lado de este, la cama, donde se encontaba un bulto moviendose inquieto, que al momento de oir el rechinar de la puerta al abrirase, se detuvo abruptamente, una sonrisa se asomo por mi cara, camine hasta la cama, quitando la cobija de Anthony.

-Ya es hora de despertarse.- Susurre en su oido, este no se inmuto, suspire.

-Boo- grito, cuando me acerque a el otra vez, finji una cara de susto.

-¡Te asuste papá!- grito, levantandose en la cama, y lansandose a mis brazos, que lo recibian abiertos.

-Si Anthony, probablemente no duerma bien hoy, por el susto que me pegaste.- Conteste, dandole un beso en la mejilla, este arrugo la nariz, tal como lo hacia ella cuando algo le desagradaba, pasandose la mano por la mejilla, en el lugar donde lo habia besado.

-No me gusta los besos papá.- Se quejo, le pase la mano por su alborotado pelo cobrizo, igual que el mío.-Esta bien.- Le conteste.

Camine con el en mia brazos, hasta el baño, abri el grifo de la regadera, enteteniendolo, platicando con el, en lo que regulaba la temperatura del agua.

Le empecé a sacar la playera de la pijama, cuando se dio cuenta mis intenciones.

-¡Me prometiste que no me ibas a bañar!- Se quejo, con indignacion, lo coloque en el suelo, y le saque el pantalon, al tiempo que lo levantaba, y lo ponia bajo el chorro de agua.

- Señorito Masen eso fue hace tres dias.- Le conteste, poniendo un poco de shampoo en mis manos, para luego emnjabonarle el pelo.

-¡Pero no me gusta! ¿Porque tengo que hacerlo?-Se quejo, dando brincos, desesperado.

-A veces uno tienes que hacer cosas que le desagradan Anthony, y cierra los ojos que se te va a meter jabon los ojos.

Tome la esponja, le comencé a enjabonar las piernas, los brazos y el pecho.

-Ahora enjabonabte ahi, como te enseñe el otro dia.-Dije poniendole la esponja en su mano, este con un suspiro tomo la esponja.

Lo envolvi en una toalla, dejandolo en su cuarto.

Abri el cajón de sus playeras, buscando que ponerle, encontrando todas hechas bolas. Deacuerdo no soy la persona más ordenada del planeta, tome una, y unos vaqueros, y lo vesti.

Desayunamos solo un plato de cereal, ya que en mi intento por hacer un huevo revuelto fue fallido, suspire, imaginando uno de sus platillos que ella cocinaba, sacudi la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

-Vamos a la escuela Anthony.- Tome las llaves del carro, este mi hiso un puchero.

-No me eh lavado los dientes.- Se quejo, reprimi las ganas de rodar lo ojos.-No te los laves.

Este nego con la cabeza enfusivamente, un gruñido salio de mis labios.

-Eres igual de terco que ella.- Solte entre dientes, sl tiempo que subia corriendo las escaletas, tomaba su cepillo y la pasta de dientes, para luego bajar y tomar una botella de la cocina.

-Te lavas los dientes en el camino.- Salimos, y lo coloque en el asiento de atras de mi volvo, me subi y arranque de un pisotó tres retardos en el kinder, este era el último, si no llegaba temprano no lo dejaban pasar, y ya ibamos tarde.

- Lavate los dientes.- Escuche como abria la pasta.

-Papá me manche la playera.- dijo, maldije, preguntandome como carajos iba a sacarle la mancha a la prenda.

-No importa.- Se escucho como se cepillaba los dientes.-Enjuagate con la botella del agua.- por mi vista periferica vi la mano de Anthony, sosteniendo la botella a mi lado para que se la abriera.-Me pica.- Se quejo.

En un semaforo se la abri, este tomo un trago rapidamente, con el mando de control, abri la ventana de su lado.

Me fije por los espejos retrovisores que no se encontrara ningun policia cerca.

-Tira el agua por la ventana.-dije, este hiso lo ue le dije, cayendole el agua, a un carro de atrás.

Llegando a la escuela corri a su lado, para quitarle el cinturon de seguridad, y colgandole la mochila en su espalda, para luego correr a la entrada de la escuela, Anthony reia, divertido por la situación.

Llegue justo a tiempo que cerraran la puerta, deteniendola con el pie.

-Justo a tiempo señor Masen.- me dijo la maestra que recivio en la puerta sonriendome coquetamente, desvie mi mirada a mi hijo, que era llevado por una señorita, este tenia los ojos llorosos,no queria separarse de mi.

-Te quiero.-Murmuro, le sonrei.

-Yo también.- Le grite, sus ojos verdes como los mios se llenaron de lagrimas, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tal como las de Bella, recordamdome una vez más mi razón de vivir.


	2. Friday s

**Todos lo personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjunto la historia.**

**Friday´s**

Supongo que mucha gente pensaría que estoy loco, pero si soy sincero, eso me tiene sin la mas mínima importancia. El agua caía libremente por mi cuerpo, los rayos sonaban estuendorosos iluminando el campo donde me encontraba, fumando un cigarro que la lluvia había apagado hace mucho tiempo, mirando a la nada, viendo todo y nada.

-Isabella, sal de ahí.- Dije en tono duro, ella no salió, las hojas del arbusto que se encontraba ahí, solo se movían por las gotas caer en el.-¡Oh si!, se me había olvidado, no sales porque estas muerta.-Grite a la nada, levantándome de la piedra en donde estaba sentando, y lanzando el cigarro a la tierra húmeda.

Empecé a dar vueltas en círculos a lo largo de todo el claro, _nuestro_, claro.-Ya se que siempre haces lo que quieres, pero ¿Tenias que morirte?, No te culpo la vida es una mierda, que sabe mejor eso que yo, pero no seas egoísta Bells, yo te necesitaba para vivir a mi lado.-Cambie mi tono de voz, a uno que irradiaba sarcasmo.-No me parece de buena educación dejar a una persona así, con un hijo, triste y destrosado, ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi?, tu sabes muy bien que ni siquiera se lavar los trastes.

Ella nunca me iba a contestar.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?, se que no me vas a contestar, así que lo hare yo.-Tome mi pelo entre mis manos y lo jale furiosamente.-Hoy es trece de septiembre, tu cumpleaños, hoy cumples veinticinco años Bella ¡Felicidades!, bueno, cumplirías, ya que se te dio la gana morir, y convertir este día en el peor de mi vida, ¿Sabes porque? Porque me haces extrañarte más que nunca , recordar tu pelo, tu olor a fresias tan característico de tí, todo me recuerda a ti, podrías haber hecho este día un día feliz cada año Bells, podríamos haber estado Anthony, tu y yo, en un restaurante caro, esos que te gustan, pero nunca podíamos pagar, te pediría un pastel de chocolate y te cantaríamos la mañanita toda la familia, pero ni modo, eso se fue cuando decidiste salir a buscar trabajo ese día, subirte en esa asquerosa…

Un rayo me cayo abruptamente, iluminando todo el claro, recordé que había dejado solo a Anthony en casa, era de noche, y lo deje dormido, pero a el le asustaban mucho los rayos, no quería ni imaginarme como se pondría si se levantara y no me encontrara.

-Bueno Bella, me despido, Deja a Anthony solo en casa, no quiere que despierte y piense que lo deje como tu lo hisiste…es demasiado para el.- Di media vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la carretera cuando me detuve abruptamente, y voltee en dirección a lo arbustos, que había contemplado hace un momento.

-Casi se me olvida decir esto Bella, Anthony te manda saludos, y que tengas un bonito cumpleaños, se emociono mucho cuando le dije esta mañana que día era hoy.- Aprete mis ojos, tomando el tabique de mi nariz entre mis dedos.-Yo también te deseo feliz cumpleaños, y te ….amo, nunca podre dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti.

Corrí hacia la carretera, encontrándome mi volvo estacionado, me subí en el, y arranque en un pisotón, llegando a la casa en no más de quince minutos.

Era una casa pequeña, pero tenia buen tamaño, acorde a nuestras necesidades en la época que la compramos, abrí la puerta, empezándome a desnudar en la puerta, y dejando toda mi ropa en le suelo, mire a mi alrededor, todo era un desastre, la sala estaba sucia, en el piso, estaba la caja de la pizza que Anthony y yo comimos en la tarde, y pequeños pedazos de queso estaban tirados en el suelo, otra vez mi mente me envió un recuerdo de ella, recordando como ella amaba el orden, voltee la mirada de ahí, sacándome la gorra y dejándola en el perchero. Me puse una franelilla y unos pants, y entre a ver a Anthony como se encontraba, estaba completamente dormido, me agache y le di un beso en la frente.

-Se que no te gustan los besos, pero enserio lo necesito.- Murmure en su oído, este no movió ni un musculo, estaba sumido en los brazos de morfeo, salí de su cuarto y me metí al baño, abrí la regadera y me metí bajo el chorro de agua.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-Empecé a murmurar, apoyando mi frente en los mosaicos del baño, el agua tibia recorría todo mi cuerpo, desentumiéndolo de frío de la lluvia que se desataba afuera, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, lo note cuando sentí el sabor salado de ellas en mi boca.

-¿Porqué me dejaste?-Repetí otravez golpeando fuertemente la pared con mi mano hecha puño.- Tu más que nadie sabias como te necesitaba, como te amaba…

De mi pecho empezaron a salir sollozos, unos sollozos que jamás permitiría que nadie oyera, que nadie me viera en este estado.

Salí de la regadera, poniéndome mi pijama, y caminando a tientas a mi habitación, ya que toda la casa se encontraba en penumbras, me eche en mi cama, cayendo en el mullido colchón, me tape con el cobertor, y abracé fuertemente _su_ almohada a mi pecho, que tiempo atrás irradiaba su olor, pero en estos momentos, mi fragancia había destruido eso, como todo, toda la gente se iba olvidando de Bella, recordándola solo de vez en cuando como una buena amiga, o una hija ejemplar, pero yo sabía que jamás podría hacer eso, siempre la amaría como el adolescente que la vió entrar a ese restaurante, y se peleo con sus compañeros para poder atenderla, mas lagrimas continuaron saliendo de mi ojos, que no entendía como no se habían secando, cerre mis ojos intentando visualizarla una vez más, solo una vez más logre poder verla, poder ver su sonrisa, o la manera que se mordía el labio cuando algo la incomodaba , ver su cabello caoba con reflejos pelirrojos, cerre mis ojos fuertemente, recordando el día en que la conocí.

Yo no era más que un simple adolescente, con ganas de vivir la vida, deje mi casa apenas cumplí diecisiete años, me alquile un pequeño departamento en el centro, y entre a trabajar de mesero a un restaurante.

Era una mañana normal cuando la conocí, incluso hasta se podría considerar aburrida, por lo monótono que se había convertido la rutina, la campana sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado al local.

Voltee sin saber porqué, encontrándome con la mujer más bonita que mis ojos habían contemplado, su cabello era caoba y abundante, tenia piel tal cual porcelana, y grandes ojos marrones, que podría estar seguro, que solo mirando en ellos, uno podría conocer su vida.

-Es mía.- Murmuro mi compañero, Jacob, un indio quileute que había decidido dejar las reserva y venirse a estudiar a Nueva York, vi como tenia intenciones de moverse, así que cuando Jacob dio un paso, le metí el pie haciéndolo caer abruptamente en el piso de madera, empecé a caminar, y por encima del hombro murmure.-Ni creas pequeño cachorro.- Dije, nombrando su apodo, haciéndole burla a las leyendas de sus tribus, que afirmaban que podían convertirse en lobos…menuda tontería.

Me acerque a ella, con una sonrisa en la cara, esta se volteo a verme, correspondiéndome la sonrisa, para luego sonrojarse profundamente.

-Buenos días a Friday´s, el lugar donde siempre es Viernes.- Dije, repitiendo el tonto slogan del lugar, este me sonrió otra vez.

-Buenos días, vengo a pedir informes de trabajo.- Dijo, en lo que sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón, una liga, y se sujetaba el pelo.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Justamente estamos buscando personal de mesero.- Respondí, sabía que era mentira, y probablemente me metería en problemas con el gerente, pero ella los valía.

-Que maravilla, ¿Tengo que hablar con el gerente para pedir trabajo no…-Dijo ella dejando la oración inconclusa, me costo trabajo entender lo que tenia que responder.

-Edward mi nombre es Edward.- Le respondí extendiendo la manó, esta correspondió .

-Mi nombre es Bella.- dijo, en lo que su cara se sumergí en un adorable sonrojo.

La lleve con Carlisle, el gerente del lugar, este me envío una mirada severa cuando Bella le menciono que le había dicho que había vacante, pero al final, después de mucha preguntas Bella quedo contratada.

La acompañe hasta la puerta del loca, donde desde la barra, Jacob me veía con envidia.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- Me despedí, agitando la mano.

-Hasta mañana Edward.- dijo sonriéndome, dejándome deslumbrado por una fracción de segundo.

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen su opinión porfavor, para así yo saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, o de plano estoy perdida.**

**Hasta luego!**

**Atte::valerina11**


End file.
